2am
by PurpleCat
Summary: Ulrich gets a call from Yumi in the middle of the night asking him to come over. Ulrich comforts Yumi and makes everything alright. rated T just to be safe. UxY r


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko or any of its characters.**

Ulrich's POV

I was woken up by the ring of my cell phone. Odd was still sleeping probably because he couldn't hear my phone ring over the roaring of his snores.

I answered my phone without even checking who it was.

"Hello?" I was half asleep

"Hi, Ulrich?"

"ya?"

"This is Yumi"

"Oh hey Yumi" After realizing it was her I felt wide awake.

"Look, I am really sorry to ask you but do you mind coming over. I need someone to talk too."

"Of course, but why?" I wonder what she could want at this time of night.

"Its…Its my parents."

"Oh. Remember I'm always here for you." After I said that heat immediately began to rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks Ulrich. You don't know how much it means to me."

"No problem I will be right over."

"Okay, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and was about to leave but I forget it was cold outside. So I grabbed my coat and left my room. I realized I didn't even know what time it was so I checked my phone. It was 2 in the morning. This must be really important to Yumi.

When I was almost to Yumi's house, it dawned on me that I was still in my pajamas which means I was in my boxers and a t-shirt. I am such an idiot, I should have changed out of my boxers at least. It was too late now though.

I was freezing so I decided to sprint the rest of the way. Yumi was looking out her window waiting for me. She waved at me to show she saw me. I waved back and made my way to her window.

There was a tree right by her room which was upstairs so I had no choice but to climb it. Once I got to the top I still couldn't get into Yumi's room.

I saw her walk away from her window. A few seconds later she returned with a blanket. She let the blanket hang from out the window. I grabbed onto it and she pulled me up.

"I'm really sorry for making you come out here at 2am." Yumi apologized immediately.

"Believe me its ok. I'd do anything to get me away from Odd's snoring." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I then shivered from being outside in the cold and she obviously noticed.

"Ohh you're cold. You would be warmer if you didn't decide to walk all the way to myself in your boxers." Yumi smiled at the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ohh…uhh..yaa…I forget I was wearing them…" I was really embarrassed.

"It's ok, the little bunnys on them are cute." She handed me the blanket that she used to help me climb through her window.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying. I was really concerned for her and I hate when she is sad.

"So I am guessing your parents have been fighting?" I asked her.

She simply nodded her head.

"I even heard them talking about a divorce." Some silent tears began to fall from Yumi's beautiful eyes. I hate seeing her like this.

Yumi walked towards her bed and layed down. She patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit down." She said

I nodded and sat down right behind her.

"Do you think there is something we can do to help them get along?" I asked "I will do anything to help you."

"I don't think so. Their fighting has been constant and I can't take it anymore!" She sat up and put her hands on her head. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

I wrapped my arms around her to try and make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around my neck, rested her head on my shoulder and continued to cry.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Eventually Yumi stopped crying and lifted her head up.

"Thanks Ulrich."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. Your always there for me."

"I always will be." We were both blushing and we shared another hug.

We let go of eachother and it was quiet for a little but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful.

Then I smiled. I don't know why. Probably because I was with Yumi, the one I love.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked me with a smile of her own.

"No reason, I just like being with you." It was kind of funny. Both of our cheeks were a deep scarlet.

"I like being with you too."

Odd has always told me that Yumi likes me. Whenever I'm around her I get too nervous to ask. Right now that isn't my biggest concern. Right now I'm helping her as a friend. Im helping her as a best friend and if we were meant to be more than that, than everything will happen on its own.

"I don't understand divorces. If you loved who you were with why would you want to be separated? Maybe they weren't even in love in the first place?" Yumi asked me.

"Maybe." That was all I had to say. Yumi was right.

"Do you think we will ever be like that?" Yumi looked me in the eye. She was being serious.

"No Yumi. Nothing could change the way I feel about you and nothing can tear us apart. Nothing."

Yumi smiled, a couple tears rolling down her face.

"If your mom and dad really love each other than they will stay together." I told her. "Just trust in their love."

"You always know what to say." Yumi looked me in the eye. "One day you will make a great husband."

"And you will make a great wife." I smiled

For the ten billionth time that night I blushed. If my cheeks went red one more time I mine as well just scream through a bull horn that I love her. Can I be anymore obvious?

Yumi let out a loud yawn showing how tired she was.

"I think you need some sleep missy." I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am." She saluted me.

"Oh no you didn't just call me a girl."

"Maybe I did?" Yumi said.

We got into a little fight and we were trying to pin eachother. Yumi rolled on top of me and I couldn't move.

"What's so bad about being a girl. I just beat you up." She gave me her smile. It almost casts a spell on me, not giving me a choice but to smile back.

"Yeah, you wish, I let you win just to make you feel good."

"Ohh yeah then why are you sweating?" She pointed to a little drop of sweat on my four head.

"Ohh shutup." I was just joking.

Yumi yawned once more.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." She told me.

"Ok then, I will see you tomorrow." I was about to leave

"Wait, you can sleep here." She asked.

"Ok"

Both of our cheeks were red once again. Where's that blowhorn?

We both laid down on her bed.

Her arm was around my neck and my arm was around her waist. It felt so right and I wish I could stay like this forever.

I have liked Yumi for 3 years. I am even comfortable with saying I love her and if waking up at 2am to go to her house to make her feel better isn't love, than I don't know what is.

One day I believe we will be together. After tonight we can't deny the fact that we love each other, but we won't rush it. If we did we might end up like Yumi's parents. But I don't think that will ever happen. Fate will play its role in our relationship and we will be together, some day.

**Ok, Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
